mutantxfandomcom-20200213-history
Molecular
In the television show Mutant X, Genomex created four types of New Mutants: Elemental, Feral, molecularMolecular, and Psionic. Also known as "Freaks," Molecular New Mutants have abilities that defy all laws of man and science. It is not uncommon to find a Molecular with several subclasses. Subclasses (listed in order from the most common) Intangible: Intangibles have the ability to lighten the mass of their molecular structure to the point where they can pass through solid objects but can still be affected by electrical fields and not be able to pass through it. An Intangible is only able to "Phase Out" for the length of time the individual can hold his/her breath. Also, if this form is held too long, they may not be able to Phase solid again, as their molecules will lose cohesion, and they will literally cease to exist. * Examples: Nathan Reynolds (intangibility), Jesse Kilmartin (density manipulation) Impervious: Impervious' have the ability to increase the mass of their molecular structures to the point that they become completely immune from physical penetration. Also, this state gives them superhuman physical strength, invulnerability to pain, energy-based attacks and telepathic intrusions. But leaves them very slow so they can't run and even walk because of incredible body mass. An Impervious is only able to "Mass Out" for the length of time the individual can hold his/her breath. The episode In Between references that an Impervious is vulnerable to weapons that affect their nervous system. * Example: Jesse Kilmartin (density manipulation) Invisible (Stealth): Invisibles also known as Stealth New Mutants have the ability to project an aura around their bodies which shields them from the naked eye. They can be spotted by infra-red light or by Ferals or Psionics with certain abilities. A side effect is that Invisibles live short lives as their cells begin to deteriorate because of the mutation. * Examples: Danielle Hartman (invisibility), Catherine Hartman (invisibility) Propulsive: Propulsives have the ability to move or fly at extremely high speeds. * Examples: Vince Meisel (accelerated motion), Todd Wiley (superhuman speed) Gravitative: Gravitatives have the ability to alter the body mass of anything they desire. This is often a result of a growth in mutation from an Intangible. * Examples: Jesse Kilmartin (density manipulation), Wendy Stone (organic matter density increasion), Kendra MacEvoy (weight manipulation/superhuman strength) Chromatic: Chromatics have abilities which effect light, shade, colour, etc. This can include making oneself invisible, presumably without the side-effects of an Invisible. * Examples: Lexa Pierce (light manipulation), Randall Blake (dark anti-matter manipulation), Jerri Wiley (x-ray vision) Stasis Suspension: Moleculars with the ability of Stasis Suspension can alter or freeze time. When they are mixed with a Psionic, they can also go back and alter the timeline. * Examples: Nick Renfield (temporal stasis), Samantha Bennett (chrono-skimming/time travel), Diana Moller (time manipulation) Replicators: Replicators have the ability to make perfect replicates of anything they desire. * Examples: None Known Elastics: Elastics have the ability to alter their shape or size. This is arguably the rarest New Mutant subclass. * Example: Leo Pierce (shape-shifting/multiple personality) Teleporters: Teleporters have the ability to teleport anywhere they desire. If they are unskilled with their powers, they may teleport into a wall. * Example: The Clown (teleportation) Regeneratives: Regeneratives have the ability to heal or repair one's own tissues or limbs; and/or the tissues or limbs of others. Self-healing powers that are self-activating by nature. In fact, some had been known to survive utter annihilation. Because of this, Regeneratives are often faced by the moral question whether or not there is indeed life after death. * Examples: Caleb Mathias (life-force absorption/resurrection), Charles Marlowe (instantaneous regeneration), Kristoff (wound transferral/regeneration) Other Subclasses Like with Elementals, there are other subclasses in this category. For example, Tony LaPorta and Gabriel Ashlocke can manipulate density of air molecules to create impenetrable force-fields, The Clown is capable of teleporting, Hector Friemark is able to cause explosions on a molecular level. Also, Diana Moller is a hybrid New Mutant, a combination of Molecular and Psionic abilities. She is able to alter space-time continuum, affect the gravitational dilation of time, create time portals, and change the shape of atoms. By connecting Psionically with someone else, Diana can create a time vortex to which to send herself through and other people back in time. Another New Mutant named Neil Cuddahy is able to generate special energy which allows his brain to be awake for a long time, thus he needs only a half an hour of sleep a night. Other Moleculars Mutants are portrayed with molecular abilities across various media with varying abilities, like Marvel Comics character Mr. Fantastic of The Fantastic Four or the phasing Shadowcat of The X-Men. Piper Haliwell from the television series Charmed has the ability of Stasis Suspension. Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molecular_(Mutant_X)"